the room of requirement
by snitchseeker97
Summary: Draco uses occlumency to look at grangers thoughts he sees himself, granger and a bed. ONE SHOT  only my first fanfiction so bear with me


I watched as he walked towards me, with that glint in his eye I knew what he wanted, and hell I wanted it just as bad.

Draco malfoy was a sex god, there were no other ways to describe him.

All the times I had gotten off to the thought of him when I was in bed made me want him oh so much more.

That's when Draco learned occulemency, (A/N SORRY CANT SPELL) he had picked up on the mudbloods thoughts while in potions when she had fallen asleep, costing her 150 Gryffindor house points.

Oh and what did Draco malfoy, see well as he delved Into the little bookworms mind he saw him self looking oh so sexy as he tied granger to the bed and violated every hole in her body, then the scene changed and they were making sweet passionate love on a huge white bed with rose petals, this one draco did not need he was only interested in the violating every hole one, that looked fun.

That was when Draco malfoy decided o make his move.

It was late one night and the mudblood was walking back from the library, on a Friday night I might add seriously cant she let loose once in a while but hey after mafloy she would be loose his erection twitched just thinking of all the ways he was going to have his way with her tonight.

There she was on the third floor corridor walking past the entrance to the room of requirement when a door suddenly appeared, being the nosy bookworm she, steps in side and I greeted with the site of a huge white bed, just like the one in her fantasies of draco, she looked to her left and saw there was a table filled with a very huge range of different oils after having a closer inspection she noticed one in particular it was a brilliant blue colour and when applied to a certain part of the body the said part would need to be touched over and over aging or else it starts to throb.

(A/N GOT THIS IDEA FROM ANOTHER STORY CREDIT TO THEM)

It was then that draco put her hand over grangers mouth, she started to scream but when she saw him, her screams stopped and she stared into those grey eyes that seemed to be filled with lust.

Lust it couldn't possibly be love, no draco "sex god" malfoy couldn't have lust for Hermione "mudblood" granger no it wasn't right but when he pulld her into him and she felt his hard erection on the inside of her thigh she wanted hoim so bad.

Draco reading her thoughts quickly obliged and thrust her onto the bed tied her wrist into the cuffs located on each of the top bedposts and her ankles onto the bottom ones.

Then oh so roughly he tore her clothes apart and stared at her almost certainly edible body those hughe breasts concealed by that black lacey bra wre calling to be let out he ripped her bra off and her brests flopped out.

Draco took one nipple into his hand and twirled it around softly before placing his mouth onto t an biting down hard which he then gained a yelp of pain from Hermione.

He then switched to the other nipple and bit down hard again drawing blood.

He trailed bites and kisses all the way down her stomach and then her thighs all the way to her feet, he went so agonisingly slow Hermione was now dripping wet with lust she wanted to be full with his cock she wanted him to be thrusting in and out of her.

"Draco please, if your gonna fuck me then do it now before I explode" asked Hermione. Draco looked at her, he had never heard Hermione swear or say his first name but the way she said them filled with want Draco nearly exploded in his pants right then and there.

He quickly ripped of his designer pants and her panties his black silk boxer now the only thing containing his fully erect cock, he pulled them off and his cock sprang to life, he walked towards Hermione and rubbed his cock up and down her vagina she moaned with impatience "Draco now I need you right now" it was then that he pushed his whole length inside of her feeling how tight she was he began to thrust in and out his cock rubbing her spot and his fingers teasing her clit.

" Draco, Draco, make me cum"

" No we cum together"

He continued thrusting his balls slapping the skin of her buttocks while Hermione wanted more.

She screamed "draco im gonna cu, cu, cummmm" and so she did but so did Draco filling her with his seed.

He untied her and forced her onto her knees in front of his still erect cock " clean it so its spotless" and so she did taking his huge member into her mouth and down her throat she licked and sucked like it was the last thing on earth and when he came down her throat it was well worth it.

Draco looked down to Hermione and said " we should do "this" more often"

Hermione agreed got off of her knees and got dressed as she was walking she wobbled a bit but it was a good wobbled draco just smirked and walked off.

The end


End file.
